


Wind Beneath My Wings

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Tyler Seguin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wind Beneath My Wings

Stepping onto the dancefloor for the first time as Mrs. Tyler Seguin filled you with a flood of varied emotions. You were in disbelief at the fact that you were finally married, filled with so much love for the man whose hand held yours, and slightly terrified for what the next few minutes would hold. See, in all the craziness of wedding planning, Tyler had requested one thing. He wanted to pick the song for your first dance and while you were hesitant, you eventually gave in. He’d refused to tell you what he’d selected though, hence the minor terror coursing through your veins. After all, you were the romantic music guru and his taste in love songs could be questionable.

Once you were standing in the center of the dance floor, Tyler pulled your body against his own and motioned with his free hand for the DJ to start the song. Immediately Pony by Ginuwine started and upon recognizing it within just a few beats your stomach dropped. Before you could ask Tyler what the hell he was thinking the track had stopped and Tyler’s smirk shifted to a soft chuckle.

“Relax babe. You know I had to mess with you.” Tyler whispered in your ear teasingly. You had been so stressed over the song that it really didn’t surprise you that he had decided to send you into a panic as a joke. Shoving his shoulder gently, you glared at him before the sound of a much softer melody reached your ears causing you to smile.

As he started to twirl you around the floor, the tulle of your dress flowing around your feet, Tyler sang the words of the song softly into your ear. “So I was the one with all the glory. While you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain.” Looking up at him you could tell that he was thinking back to various points of your relationship, the struggles the two of you had had that got you to this point.

As you paused to just sway together, you leaned up to kiss Tyler softly, your thumb brushing along his cheekbones in a gentle caress. One look in his eyes expressed every single emotion he was feeling and you could tell that by choosing this song he was trying to tell you all the things he couldn’t say on his own. When the song picked back up in intensity, Tyler swept you across the floor with grace and rhythm you hadn’t known he possessed. In a way, you felt like you were flying and you couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face. “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my hero.” Tyler murmured against the skin of your neck as the song came to its end.

“You were my hero first.” You reminded him, only to be met with a look of confusion as the DJ started playing another song. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see other people joining you on the dance floor and knew that the conversation would have to wait because someone was bound to cut in sooner rather than later. “You were my hero long before you were ever actually mine. You were my hero through the pain, the tears, and the cold. You were my protector. I have always loved you. You are the wind beneath my wings Ty and I’m so happy to call myself your wife.”


End file.
